Jealousy
by DaBlackVegeta
Summary: Cindy has got to stop being so jealous all the time. J/C oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron**

**Jealousy sucks**

She stormed through the halls at a ridiculous pace, not even bothering to acknowledge the people she nearly bowled over. She felt her uncontrollable anger begin to rise more and more, her fists were clenched so hard she might have snapped the bones in her own hands, and her normally calm green eyes were fired up with fury.

"That idiot!" she hissed to herself. "That freaking idiot!"

Before she could start on her what appeared to be a long rant, an amused voice caused her to break from her murderous thoughts. "Uh oh, what did he do this time?" Libby had her arms folded, her face twisted in a large grin.

"You _know _what he did," Cindy spat to her best friend. "That dumb Frankenhead crossed the line, again!"

Libby giggled at her the angry blonde. "It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Jimmy walking to class with that girl with the braces, would it?" The sound of a bitten back growl gave Libby her answer. "Honestly Cin, you really need to get over this jealousy thing of yours."

"I'm not jealous!" Cindy nearly screamed. "It's just that seeing Neutron with other girls pisses me off! I don't know why."

"Oh I think we both know why."

Cindy shot a dark warning glare at the dark-skinned teenager and angrily stormed off with Libby now trailing her. "You do realize they were only talking about their upcoming project," Libby informed her.

"Doubt it."

"They were, I happen to actually listen when Jimmy speaks to other girls. You on the other hand just act on what you see."

"So you agree with me that they looked way too buddy buddy," Cindy grit her teeth just thinking about it. "Did you see how he was staring at her? He wanted to devour her like a wild animal."

Libby sighed loudly. "You're overreacting again," she said. "The girl wasn't even that attractive."

Cindy felt herself calm down a bit, feeling herself agreeing with her friend. The girl wasn't stunning or anything like that, heck she looked like a stereotypical nerdy girl. Even so, that didn't derail her rage completely. "Well, maybe Jimmy has a thing for nerds, I mean after all, he's a gigantic nerd himself." Libby rolled her eyes at her paranoid clueless friend.

"Actually," she gave Cindy a sly grin. "I think I overheard Jimmy telling Sheen that he really had a thing for blondes."

"W-What?"

"Are you guys talking about me behind my back again?"

As if right on cue, Cindy's angry face immediately went red as she whirled around to see the very boy she was supposed to be angry at. "Why hello there, Jimmy," Libby greeted the boy genius with a sly smirk. "How was the project?"

"A success I suppose," Jimmy shrugged. "Susan hardly allowed me to do anything, saying something about how I'm not much help on writing literature."

"Yeah, you kinda suck at that."

"Whatever, I'm a scientist after all." His gaze left Libby's and landed on Cindy's, those wonderful blue eyes that she always found herself lost in whenever they locked with hers. "Uh Cindy?" Jimmy arched a confused eyebrow at his rival. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Y-Yeah Jim...I mean Nerdtron." Cindy's bit her lip, a bad habit of hers whenever she was around him. "What do you want?"

"Can't a genius associate with his long time rival?" Jimmy smugly smiled at her. "Of course, it hasn't been very much of a rivalry lately, what with the way I've smoked you on the last few tests."

That brought Cindy out of her lovey-dovey daze. "What?! Oh, you only got lucky on those King Cranium!" she growled.

"Luck has nothing to do with it," Jimmy smirked. "Admit it, I'm simply better than you'll ever be."

"Ha! At what, being a know-it-all geek?"

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Vortex."

"I wasn't flattering...oh you idiot!" Cindy stomped her foot. "The only reason you've beaten me recently is because I've been distracted by..."

Luckily, the girl caught herself before she could say anything embarrassing. However, Jimmy caught wind of that and arched his eyebrow curiously. "What was that, Vortex? You said you were distracted?"

"I..." her face started to redden again. "Um..."

A low buzzing sound was heard, prompting Jimmy to dig into his pocket and retrieve the object that was making all the noise. Cindy unconsciously narrowed her eyes suspiciously when she saw Jimmy's face light up like a Christmas tree.

"I'll see you both later," Jimmy moved past them so fast Cindy nearly fell over.

"Hey, where are you in such a rush to?"

"Um...inventions you know." Jimmy obviously lied. "Gotta get to work on my um...particle...disintegration ray..."

And like a rocket, he was out of sight leaving the two suspicious girls standing there. "Now Cindy, there's no need to jump to conclusions." Libby tried to warn, but the blonde was already quickly heading in the same direction Jimmy had went.

"Ugh, this won't go too well." Libby sighed and followed her friend.

* * *

"This is a bad idea."

"He's up to something, I just know it."

"But we shouldn't be-"

"Shhh, Carl, Jimmy will hear us."

"But Sheen..."

"Shhhh!"

The two teenage boys hid behind a tree as Jimmy stood in his backyard engrossed in something he was working on. "Look, I _know _what I saw," the hyperactive Mexican spoke. "And I saw Jimmy go into his lab with a girl."

Carl looked at Jimmy then back to Sheen. "Well, I don't see a girl..."

"She's probably still in there, we have to wait until Jimmy goes back inside so we can follow him." Sheen eyed the boy genius. "He's been acting all weird and stuff, just like Ultralord did in episode 389, when he was hiding that he was dating Ultralady from the rest of the heroes." Carl nervously bit his lip.

"You think Jimmy's got a...g-girlfriend?"

"I hope not," Sheen hissed. "Cindy's gonna be real mad if he does, maybe that's why he's keeping it a secret." Suddenly, the sound of rustling bushes interrupted the two's conversation, the boys looked behind them to see both Cindy and Libby hiding behind another tree.

"Sheen? Carl?" Libby whispered. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're following Jimmy," Sheen whispered back. "We think he might be hiding something."

"I knew it!" Cindy hissed. "If those two are suspicious, then something _must _be going on."

"Yeah, Sheen says he saw Jimmy with a girl..."

Immediately as he let those words slip, Carl froze in place, along with Sheen and Libby. Cindy's left eye twitched slightly as her furious gaze went onto Neutron's. "Neutron..." she growled menacingly. "When I get my hands on you, I'll-"

"Hey, are you done yet?" a female voice cut off the angering blonde.

Everyone looked to see another blonde girl standing in front of Jimmy's lab with her arms at her sides. Words to describe her appearance would go along the lines of stunning, beautiful, tantalizing and, in Cindy's case, infuriating.

"Ugh, I've been waiting to see you for a while now, and you've spent all your time working on that stupid machine." She sounded utterly impatient, as if seeing Jimmy was her life mission, something that happened to anger Cindy even more.

"Whoa, who is that?" Libby asked.

"She's so..." Carl was at a loss of words.

Sheen opened his mouth to say something, but upon seeing the death glare from his queen, he opted for just staring at her open-mouthed.

"It doesn't matter who she is," Cindy growled. "She's dead meat now."

Meanwhile, Jimmy had finally turned away from the machine he was working on and gave the girl an exasperated look. "Well this is all your fault," he told her. "Believe me, I'd love to spend a lot of time with you, Catherine. Get to know you a little more."

Cindy couldn't take it anymore, not only was she absolutely smitten with him, but he had the audacity to actually reciprocate. Now instead of one dead body, she was making two. "I thought I said stay in the lab," Jimmy told her. "You know I can't have anyone see you, especially Cindy."

"Aw, but I'm bored!" Catherine pouted, folding her arms. "And you'll have to tell her eventually, you realize she's gonna find out about me one way or another."

"Of course, but I'd rather wait," Jimmy sighed. "She doesn't need to know about you for a long time, it could jeopardize us, and you'd be in big trouble."

"Too late for that!" The voice behind him caused the boy genius to freeze in place for a few seconds.

"Cindy...guys..." Jimmy nervously smiled as he turned to face the his furious rival. "What brings you here?"

"Oh you know, I was just in the neighborhood," Cindy spat. "I saw this absolutely _gorgeous_ girl standing here, and I wanted to introduce myself."

Jimmy began backing away from the advancing Cindy. "O-Okay, let me explain-"

"Introduce us, Jimmy." Cindy growled. "I want to get to know your new _friend_."

"Cindy just listen to-"

"Introduce. Us." Jimmy sighed in defeat and hung his head, pointing to the amused blonde next to him. "Everyone, this is Catherine," Jimmy told them. "She's-"

"Your new lady friend?" Sheen interrupted.

"N-No!" Jimmy groaned. "She's a...um...just a friend."

"Bullcrap, Neutron, who is she really?" Cindy was still glaring at Jimmy. "Because if I didn't know any better, I'd say she's something more than a 'friend'."

"Now now, this is all just a misunderstanding." Jimmy tried to calm everyone down. "Catherine, back me up here."

"What can I say? You forbid me from telling anyone how deep our relationship really is."

Cindy's glare intensified as she stormed up to Neutron and grabbed him by the shirt. "Alright Nerdtron, I want an answer right now!" she yelled. "Just who the hell is this harlot?! Is she your friend? Your girlfriend? A lover from another planet?!"

"Cindy, calm down, she's not my girlfriend!" Jimmy said defensively. "And even if she is, why do you care so much?"

"Because...because I..." Cindy stammered blushing slightly. "You should _know _by now, you have to know." That last part was said so quietly, Jimmy was probably the only person who heard it.

"Um, not to interrupt or anything," Catherine spoke before Cindy could say anything else. "Maybe it'd be a lot better if I tell you who I really am, I really don't want to see anyone get hurt."

"B-But Catherine-"

"No buts!" Cindy was back to being angry. "Go ahead, Blondie, tell us what your relationship is to my...er I mean this idiot."

"Well first, I must say it's absolutely adorable how possessive you are of him," Catherine smiled. "You really didn't change at all."

"What?" Cindy arched a confused eyebrow. "Have we met or something?"

"No, well not yet," Catherine smiled. "But we will meet, in the next three years or so."

"Huh?" Libby asked. "Girl, you are making no sense."

"Look guys," Jimmy spoke up. "You've all got it wrong, Catherine isn't my friend nor is she my girlfriend."

"Actually, we're related," Catherine said. "So, gross..."

"Oh here we go, the cliché 'cousin' excuse." Cindy spat. "You know Neutron, I'd expect you to come up with a better lie than that."

"Cindy, at least let us finish," Jimmy sighed. "Catherine isn't my cousin either...she's actually my daughter."

Everyone went silent and featured different shocked reactions on their faces.

"You have a kid?!"

"Who the hell did you knock up?!"

"Oh Jimmy, I always thought you were better than that..."

Jimmy let out a frustrated groan. "Guys, you aren't making any sense. Catherine is sixteen years old, she's only a year younger than the rest of us. I obviously didn't get anyone pregnant, well not yet."

"I'm actually from 20 years into the future," Catherine smiled. "I used one of Dad's inventions, the Neutron Time Card, to go back and meet with his younger self, see what he was like you know. But, I kinda forgot my charger and I ran out of battery so I got stranded here."

"And I have been trying to repair it these past few days," Jimmy explained. "I wanted to keep her a secret because I thought it would alter the time-line if any of you found out who she was."

"But seeing as I haven't disappeared, I guess we're okay," Catherine said turning to the others. "My full name is Catherine Aurora Neutron." She stared at them and tapped her chin. "You know Dad, you guys aren't really different 19 years later."

"Um Catherine, it'd be best if you don't tell anyone about their future counterparts, just to be safe."

Catherine nodded and turned to look at her time card. "So, how far along until it's finished?"

"Actually, I'm pretty much done," he handed her the card. "You should be getting back to your time, I'm sure your mother and I are worried about you."

"You both _are_ are a bit overprotective of me," Catherine giggled. "But yeah, you're right. Plus I'm sure Mom is giving you hell right now for this."

"Speaking of which," Cindy pipped up. "Who is your Mom?"

Catherine turned to Cindy and gave her a sly wink. "You should know already know the answer to that." Cindy stared at her and looked to Jimmy, who was blushing profusely. Catherine before pressing a button on her card, and opening up a hole in the air.

"See you in a few years Dad."

"Yeah, don't get into too much trouble." Jimmy smirked.

The two hugged one another before she began stepping into the time hole. "Bye Aunt Libby, Uncle Carl and Sheen," Catherine waved to them. She then turned to Cindy. "See you when I get home, Mom."

And with that, she stepped into the hole as it closed up into nothing. "Well, that was interesting, wasn't it Cindy?" Libby grinned at Cindy.

Cindy didn't answer, she was too busy avoiding eye contact with her future husband. "So...ahem..." Jimmy suddenly said. "You know, if you're uncomfortable, I can erase your memory if-"

He was cut off when Cindy moved forward and pressed her lips against his in a sweet, chaste kiss. "Um...that was an apology," Cindy told him. "For not trusting you...again..."

Before he could answer Cindy started walking away from Jimmy and toward her house. "Well that was unexpected," she told herself as she crossed the street. "Who would have thought, me and Jimmy getting married, having a daughter."

As it finally began to sink in, Cindy felt a large victorious smile spread against her still blushing face. "I guess my over the top jealous nature finally did something right for once." As she opened the door to her house another thought suddenly crossed her mind.

"Wait a minute...did she say three years from now? That's not really far off..."

* * *

"Ahh, it's good to be home." Catherine smirked as she quietly stepped into a large house. "Now to-"

"Going somewhere sweetie?" The ice cold voice made her freeze in place.

"Um...hey...Mom," Catherine slowly turned around to face an older Cynthia Vortex (now Neutron), clad in nothing but a robe and slippers. "I was just, you know, getting a late night snack."

"Oh really?" Cynthia gave her daughter a dangerous smirk. "Because if memory serves right, you were doing a _lot _more than getting a snack, like trying to make me jealous of my own daughter."

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right. Really Catherine, I would have thought you'd grown out of competing for your father's affection with your own mother." Cynthia began cracking her knuckles. "Still think I'm adorable when I'm possessive?"

Catherine didn't answer and decided to take off running for her life with her angry mother in hot pursuit.

**A/N: Random one-shot lol. Not my best work, but I haven't written anything in a while so I hope you all enjoyed it. Until next time. **

**Feedback is love**


End file.
